


This Is My Proposal (What Is Your Answer?)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [15]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Antiope manages to distract her with a question.





	This Is My Proposal (What Is Your Answer?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

"I wish to court you."

The uttered declaration gives her enough pause in the mock duel that Menalippe freezes for a just brief a moment. It is her mistake as Antiope presses her advantage, Menalippe finds herself pinned to the ground with Antiope panting for breath above her.

"I would have your answer, dear Menalippe."

Embarrassment and warmth for her sparring partner fill her stomach as she stares up at Antiope. After a moment, she notices the silence of the sparring arena and that their sisters wait keenly for her answer to Antiope's question.

"Yes."

The arena echos around them.


End file.
